Setelah Semua yang Kulalui, Aku Kembali
by Aruda L
Summary: Bermula dari game console, PSP, RPG, MMORPG, dan bahkan VRMMORPG. Aku telah melalui berbagai jenis game hingga akhirnya menjadi designer game. Aku mulai melupakan hal-hal kecil seperti game yang dulu telah kumainkan. Dan ketika bertahun-tahun telah berlalu, kini aku kembali. Don't be Shy to RnR. Hanya cerita pendek, yang semoga dapat menghibur.


**Title: Setelah Semua yang Kulalui, Aku Kembali**

**Disclaimer: Reki Kawahara**

**Genre: General**

**Summary:**

Bermula dari game console, PSP, RPG, MMORPG, dan bahkan VRMMORPG. Aku telah melalui berbagai jenis game hingga akhirnya menjadi designer game. Aku mulai melupakan hal-hal kecil seperti game yang dulu telah kumainkan. Dan ketika bertahun-tahun telah berlalu, kini aku kembali. Don't be Shy to RnR

**If You Don't Like so Don't Read and Don't Flame**

[Kirito VOP]

Namaku Kirigaya Kazuto, seorang designer game. Dulu sekali, aku hanyalah seorang gamer biasa dan tidak berpengalaman.

Aku ingat ketika masih kecil, ayahku––atau bisa kubilang pamanku, membelikanku sebuah game console. Walau itu hanyalah game biasa, tetapi aku menikmatinya.

Semakin lama bermain, semakin banyak game yang ingin kuketahui. Dan saat aku berumur 12 tahun, aku merakit komputerku sendiri dan mulai bermain MMORPG. Sejak saat itu aku mulai sibuk dalam duniaku sendiri. Terus menikmati MMORPG-ku dan melupakan game yang dulu pernah kumainkan.

Dan hari itu pun tiba, VRMMORPG pertama, Sword Art Online telah di-release secara resmi di Jepang. Beruntung, sebelumnya aku telah terpilih menjadi Beta tester game tersebut. Hal itu membuatku ketagihan dan akhirnya terjebak dalam dunia game itu.

Dua tahun berada di dalam game itu, membuatku bertemu banyak teman, membuatku menyadari jati diriku yang sebenarnya, dan juga menemukan arti hidup sesungguhnya. Tetapi begitu VRMMORPG muncul, kembali aku melupakan MMORPG yang sering kumainkan. Bahkan begitu mudah kulupakan.

Dan sekarang, di umurku yang ke 21 tahun, aku telah menjadi designer berbagai game. Terima kasih berkat VRMMORPG yang kumainkan dulu, aku menjadi designer game yang handal. Tetapi, sekali lagi aku melupakannya. Aku melupakan VRMMORPG yang dulu selalu kumainkan itu. Aku tidak pernah memainkannya lagi, walaupun aku seorang designer game.

Kini, setelah tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa kutuju lagi, entah mengapa aku mulai mengingat masa laluku. Masa lalu sebagai seorang gamer. Perasaan ingin kembali bermain game seperti dulu merasuki jiwaku ketika menatap seorang anak bermain di game center.

Hal itulah yang membuatku pulang cepat hari ini. Aku kembali ke rumah dan mengambil game console pertamaku. Kembali kumainkan game itu seperti aku masih kecil dulu. Dengan girangnya aku berteriak ketika menang, dan dengan frustasinya pula aku berteriak ketika kalah.

Aku tidak tau, apa yang membuatku bisa melupakan hal seseru ini selama ini? Aku pun terus bermain hingga hampir lebih dari 5 jam. Aku bisa mendengar dari arah pintu, suara lembut dari seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku––Asuna.

Satu tahun sudah kami menikah dan hidup bersama, dan kami berdua mendapatkan perkerjaan yang kami inginkan masing-masing. Aku sebagai designer game, dan Asuna sebagai koki di sebuah restauran.

"Kirito-kun, kau sudah pulang?"

"Bukan Kirito, tapi Kazuto kan?" Kataku mengingatkannya sambil agak mengencangkan suaraku dari ruang santai, berharap dia bisa mendengarnya dari pintu depan.

"Tumben kau pulang cepat––eh?"

Dia terpaku sesaat menatapku sedang duduk di depan televisi sambil bermain game console. Wajahnya agak kaget, namun tak lama kemudian dia tertawa.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Tidak, kupikir kau pulang cepat karena sesuatu terjadi, tapi ternyata malah bermain game console di sini. Hmmp..."

Lagi-lagi dia tertawa.

"Memang ada yang aneh?" Tanyaku dengan wajah cemberut.

"Tidak juga, hanya saja kau terlihat seperti anak-anak, padahal sudah 21 tahun, tapi masih saja bermain game console."

Begitulah katanya.

Memang kalimatnya tadi adalah kalimat yang biasa, tapi kalimat itu menyadarkanku akan sesuatu.

Alasan mengapa aku tidak bermain game console lagi.

Karena aku sudah dewasa, dan game console hanya untuk anak-anak.

Karena itulah, aku menulis cerita ini di jurnalku, berharap bisa menjadi pencerahan bagi para penerusku kelak.

Ketika telah melangkah jauh ke depan, ada saatnya kita boleh menatap kembali ke belakang. Tapi ingatlah sesuatu.

Game console hanya untuk anak-anak.

End

L-Kun: Yoho! Itu tadi fic gajeku yang lainnya. Gak lucu gak masalah yang penting itu pesannya. Game console cuman buat anak-anak.

L-Kun: Sudah hampir dua tahun saya hiatus dan akhirnya bisa balik lagi menulis fic drabble ini. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lika-liku dunia fanfic saya. Bermula dari nulis fic, saya melangkah maju ke depan sebagai penulis novel *walau belum ada yang rampung* dan karena fokus di novel, saya malah melupakan asal mula kenapa saya suka menulis, yaitu fanfiction ini. Karena itulah saya berniat kembali menjadi author di sini. Dengan pen name baru dan juga genre baru.

L-Kun: Semoga kali ini memang bisa lanjut ngetik di FFn, walaupun sudah dekat UN dan banyak LN yang mau saya tulis. Last word, would you mind to put some review bellow?


End file.
